Welcome to my web
by NiceGuy3012
Summary: Peter feels alone and so he builds a web of women that make that feeling go away.
1. Attractive

**I dont own any character in this story.They all belong to Marvel and our recently late Stan Lee.** **This takes place after the events in Spiderman PS4.The one thing that changes is that MJ doesn't come back with Peter.She thought they were better off as friends.**

"Going camping?"-MJ asked.

"Well,my new place isn't ready for at least another week so I am crashing with Miles the next few nights."-Peter answered

"I was thinking of crashing with you but...-He trailed off

"Pete,I think we are better off as friends."-MJ said

"No,yeah I know but,just forget it."-Peter said as he heard sirens and went out of Mick's.

 _1 year later_

Peter's phone rang as he looked at it.

"Get to the docks,ASAP."-The phone number was unknown so he called Miles to go with him in case it was a trap.

When they arrived at the docks he saw a woman with silver hair and using silver colored clothes.

"Sable?"-Spiderman asked

"How are you doing Spiderman?"-Silver Sable shot back

"Good,good but,what are you doing here?"-Spiderman asked

"I came back for you."-She answered

"For me?Is there a bounty on my head that I don't know about?"-He asked worried

"No,but I came back to join you."-Silver said to Spidey's surprise

"I heard you had a new member and I told you I wanted to change my ways.I came back to help you with this city and to keep it safe since I hear there is still crime going up every day."-She said

"Well,I don't know what to say."-Spidey was confused

"Let me see you."-She said

"What?"-He said

"Hey mind if I jump in for a second?"-Miles asked

"Just go home Miles or go on patrol for a couple hours."-Spiderman said

Miles web zipped away to go on his daily patrol.

Peter took his mask off slowly and keep was soon in complete view os Sable.She stared at him surprised.

"I thought you would be younger."Sable confessed

Peter didn't respond as he was looking at Sable's half seen cleavage.He got closer without saying anything.

"What are you doing?"-Asked Sable

"I know you like me and I like you."-Peter said

"I am going to be honest,I do find you attractive."-Sable said

Peter just moved even closer until he felt her breath.Sable felt something poke her.She looked down and saw that Peter had a raging boner.He couldn't hold back.He moved in and kissed her.

Sable felt surprised as she moaned into the kiss.She then deepened the kiss.Peter's tongue entered her mouth and their tongues danced together.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"Wait,I just came back to help."-Sable said

"Come on,just one time.Before I officially start fighting crime with you."-Peter said desperate to have her

"Just once if you calm down."-Sable said

Peter smiled as he put his mask back on and grabbed Silver to swing to his apartment.

As soon as they entered through the window it was a battle for dominance.They tugged at each other's clothes while making out.They broke the kiss to take off their clothes.

As soon as they were both fully naked,Silver pushed Peter on the bed and kissed her way through his body to his shaft.When she got her lips around his rod Peter moaned.

"It's going to be a fun night!"-Peter thought.

 **I know it is hard for you to like this.But I feel like writing it.Give me in the Reviews your 100% percent honest opinion.Also give me tips to improve my writing.If you like it a part 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. Tombstone

_The Next Morning_ Sable woke up to see Peter looking at her with dreamy eyes.He kissed her to open up the day.

"Good morning majesty."-Said Peter

"Good morning Spiderman.Didn't catch your name."-Sable remembered

"Parker.Peter Parker."-Peter said quickly feeling like James Bond.

"Well Peter,I am gonna be honest.Last night was good."-Sable confessed

"That goes both ways."-Peter replied

Suddenly Peter's police scanner went off.

"We need backup!There is a massive shootout at Pale Horse Ridez!I repeat Pale Horse Ridez over!"-Said a police officer

Peter and Sable got up and dressed up.Peter's phone ringed.It was Yuri.

Before she could say anything Peter talked.

"Is Tombstone in Rykers?"-Peter asked

"No,he's out and his gang is killing anything that moves."-Yuri said

"On my way."-Peter said before he hung up

"Let's go."-He said

"Aren't you going to call the kid?"-Sable asked

"Oh yeah!"-He said before calling Miles

"Miles,suit up and meet me at Pale Horse Ridez.Be ready to fight."-Peter warned

"I heard.On my way there right now."-Miles said hanging up

"Okay,now we can go."-Peter said putting his mask on.

 _10 months earlier_

Miles stared in awe at all of Peter's spidey suits.Only two months ago Peter revealed that he was spiderman and agreed to train Miles.He had so many suits and Miles didn't even have a prototype in mind.

"How does he come up with these awesome designs?"-Miles thought out loud.

In that moment Peter came back and knocked on the window.Miles opened up for him.Peter climbed inside.

"Hi Pete.Are we going to train?"-Miles asked

"Yes.We,re going to Chinatown and start off with some basic training.Don't freak out but I will give you some of my old webshooters to practice."-Peter explained

"Yes!Dreams come true!I can be like Spiderman!-Miles lit up

"Look,Miles,I am going to give you a tip.When you are trained,and you go out there with me,don't do it like me.You gotta do it like you."-Peter said leaving Miles really heartfelt.

 _Now_

 _Tombstone's chop shop_

Peter and Sable arrived to see Miles disarming some bikers.

"Wanna take a ride?"-Miles joked while hitting a biker with a tire.

Spiderman and Sable approached Yuri who was taking cover behind a crate.

"What is she doing here?"-Asked Yuri

"She's helping us.Where is Tombstone?"-Spiderman asked

"He's inside preparing to leave."-Yuri explained

"Sable,stay here.Help Yuri clear out the area."-Peter barked

Sable nodded and Peter approached Miles.

"Come with me.Sable is helping Yuri."-Peter told Miles

They both went in to find Tombstone packing up.

"Hey,is this the marketing department?(reference to the boss fight in the game)-Spidey joked

Tombstone turned around and threw a bike at the arachnid heroes.They easily dodged it and got in fighting stance.

 **Sorry to end it here.I am still brainstorming this scene.I got a request that I really liked and so I am changing it up insteas of limiting this to Sable.Hope you liked it.I am open to suggestions and tips.**


	3. Round 2

**Spawn Hades:Thanks for the suggestions and I will try my hardest to bring those into this story.Of course at it's own time.** "Whoa! What's with all the agression big guy?"-Spidey asked

"Is that your Spider-Boy?-Tombstone said

"Hey!"-Miles felt insulted

"Okay enough chitchat.Let's get to bussiness."-Spiderman said

Peter used his scanner and saw 5 bikers in the room and Tombstone.Miles and Peter trained for so long that they didn't even need to look at each other.

Spidey slowed Tombstone down by hitting him with an electric web.Miles webbed a biker to a wall with the impact web while Peter knocked out another one with an uppercut.

A biker rushed Miles and he easily doges,then he grabbed a crate and threw it at him easily going down.Peter webbed up a biker and threw him at the remaining biker.

Tombstone finally broke the electric web and threw a sledgehammer at Peter.Miles blocked it and got knocked out.Peter raged on the inside and started throwing things at Tombstone.

He started bleeding all over the place.

"Mortality only ups the thrill."-Tombstone said confidently

Peter only got angrier and so he webbed up Tombstone and flinged a series of punches and kicks that knocked him out.Even after that Peter still punched him a couple more times.He then rushed over to Miles.

"Miles!"-Peter tried to wake him up

He checked for a pulse and he was okay.He picked up Miles and walked outside.

"Spiderman!"-Yuri rushed to him

"What happened?"-Yuri asked

"Tombstone knocked him out.He's inside taking a nap."-Peter joked

As Yuri took her men and went inside Peter took Miles to an ambulance.The paramedics checked him and said he was okay bur needed to rest.Yuri burst in the room to see all the bikers webbed but Tombstone nowhere to be seen.

"Damnit!"-Yuri raged

 _Hours later_

Peter heard his phone buzz and checked it.There was a message from MJ.

" _Pete, there is something I have to tell you.Meet at Mick's in a few minutes."_ "What does she want now?First she breaks my heart,she doesn't talk to me for a year and now she wants to meet?-Peter thought out loud.

"Guess I will have to go."-He mentally groaned

 _Mick's_ _A few minutes later_ "Look Pete,I wasn't thinking straight when I rejected you last year."-MJ tried to explain

"Oh yeah?Well sorry,not sorry.Already moved on."-Peter said

"Look,please just let's give it one more chance."-MJ begged

"Give me one reason to do this."-He said

"I think I still have feelings for you."-MJ confessed

Peter scoffed loudly.

"One date.Just to try."-He accepted

"Yes!Meet me at Fiorito(place of their first date.Actual easter egg.)at 8:00 p.m."-She planned

 _Peter's apartment_

 _6:00 p.m_

Peter heard a knock on his door.He went over to open it and felt shocked when he saw Sable standing in his door.

"Sable?"-Peter asked shocked

"Hi Peter"-She greeted casually

"What are you doing here?-He asked

"I came here to have a good time."-She said

"But I thought you said it waa one time."-He reminded

"Guess I liked it more than I would admit."-She said

Sable pushed Peter onto the bed and stripped slowly sensually swaying her hips.When she was fully naked she pounded on Peter and kissed him forcefully.Pete had no problem kissing back.

After a couple of minutes she let go and started stripping Peter while he played with her breasts.When she took off his pants his member launched out already fully erect.

She didn't wait a second.She took his full length in her mouth and started bobbing her head along his rod.He gripped her silver hair and pushed her deeper into his length.

He reached his climax and spewed his jizz out to her throat.She took every drop of his cum before leaving it.When she left his dick it was still fully erect.

"Yeah,my powers give me a lot of stamina."-Peter explained

She smiled and climbed on top of him teasing his head with her clit.When she dropped on him they both moaned.She started riding him and he used his superhuman strength to thrust upward into her.

He hit her G spot multiple times and she moaned louder each time.It didn't take long for her to come all over him.He still thrusted into her and he came close too.

"Silver,I'm close!"-Peter warned

"Do it!I am on the pill."-She explained

He thrusted one last time and cummed inside of her.She pulled out of him and dropped on the bed.

"Ready for round 2?"-Peter asked

She grinned devilishly and kissed him again.

 _An hour later_

Peter looked at the clock and saw the time.7:50 p.m.

He jumped out of the bed and took a shower quickly afterwards dressing up.He left Sable a note and jumped out of the window.

 **This is my first time writing a fully matures scene like that so tell me how I did.Pls I can really use the advice.Sorry if there are any writing mistakes but I was doing this late in the night.**


	4. The chief

Peter swung through the city as fast as he could.He saw Fiorito and slowed down.He catched his breath and went inside.When he got in he looked around and saw MJ sitting in a corner.

"Hi MJ."-Peter greeted

"Pete!"-She jumped and hugged him

"Whoa!Slow the fuck down!"-Peter said

"Sorry.Got excited."-MJ replied

They looked through the menu and decided their plates.They tried some small talk.

"So,how's being associate editor working out for you?"-Peter asked

"Oh it's good.I am following more interesting stories now."-MJ replied

Some sirens were heard outside and Peter's phone went off.

"Robbery in Chinatown."-He read out loud

"MJ,gotta go but I will be right back."-Peter said hurriedly

"Come on.Look I know that you have to do it but the cops surely have it handled,don't they?"-MJ said to make Peter stay.

"Look,I trust them but I have to help them.You don't like it get your ass out the door."-Peter snapped

"Why are you acting like this Pete?"-MJ asked

"I don't know.Maybe because you rejected me and I moved on?"-He said sarcastically before going

When he got there he saw 2 thugs robbing a store.They saw him and tried to shoot him.

"Come on guys.If you worked this hard at an actual job you wouldn't need to do this."-Spiderman said

He threw and impact web instantly webbing one of them to a wall and launched the other to the air throwing a flurry of punches and kicks knocking him out.

"Man if I was a cop,I would love me! Anonymous text,easy arrest,BOOM job done!"-He said overly excited

He went back to the restaurant but on his way there his spidey sense tingled.He looked around to see the danger but saw nothing.He then looked down and saw someone on an alley surrounded by 3 bikers.He moved closer to listen to the conversation.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for the boss honey."-One biker said

The woman only spit back at him.Spidey took a closer look and saw it was Yuri.

One of the bikers tried to punch her and she dodged pulling out a taser and shocking him until he was out.She punched the another one and knocked him out the last one was webbed but he called for backup.

"Cap'n how are you doing?"-Spidey asked

"Not so good as you see."-She replied

They heard a truck pull up and they looked at it.

"Hope it's my new Spider-Cop cosplay!"-He said excited

A big man jumped out flamethrower in hand.

"Oh it's my moron cosplay!"-He said sarcastically

The man started flaming the alley.Spiderman pushed Yuri down and saved her but got his mask burned.

He webbed the flamethrower out of his hands and threw it back at him pushing him down.He webbed him to the ground to finish him off.

"These are dangerous toys you know?"-He joked

He then felt a big burning feeling in his face and took his mask off.He looked back at Yuri who stared at him surprised.

"You are young."-Yuri pointed out

"I...well...thanks?"-Peter said confused

"No,I have to thank you for saving me.Anyway I can make it up?"-She asked

He eyed her up and down and got closer.

"Well,I always have found you... attractive."-He said

"No,no,no.Not that."-She denied

"Oh come on!To make it up to me?"-He begged

She eyed him amd looked at his crotch.She saw he had a towering erection.

"Okay!I give up.But not here."-She said

"Hang tight"-He said putting his arm around her and webbing up to a rooftop(a high one)

He landed and instantly kissed her.She deepened it and pulled down his tights.She grabbed his erection and pumped it.

She then licked the top of it and put her lips around it.She bobbed her head to a rythm and Peter put his hands on her hair to get his dick deeper into her throat.She squeezes his balls and got a bit of precum.

The feeling of her warm lips around his dick felt amazing.He hated to admit it but it was probably better than Sable.His thoughts were interrupted by his balls tightening and shooting a rope of cum down her throat.

He pulled out of her mouth and started stripping her.He took her jacket and shirt off and saw a black lacy bra.He ripped it off of her.He then proceeded to fondle her boobs.He then took the right one in his mouth and pinched the nipple i. the other.

While he played with her boobs Yuri took off her pants to reveal she wore no panties and a warm,tight pussy.

"Damn!You like naughty cap'n?"-He asked impressed

"Hate to confess but I am always ready for this."-She said

He turned her around to see her big ass.It was really big.He spanked it a couple of times earning a soft moan from her.

He alligned himself with her back entrance and plunged in.She moaned louldly when she felt his big dick enter her.

He started slow and the pleasure overwhelmed Yuri.Let's say she lost control.

"Fuck me harder Spidey!Give it to me you horny arachnid!"-She begged

It didn't take much for him to quicken his pace and smack her at the same time.He was using his speed to go faster than the average man.He hit her G spot and she moaned really loudly enough for him to smack her more.

He got in rythm with his thrusts and smacks.Yuri groaned and moaned as he fucked her ass harder each time.She felt her climax start to reach it's peak and so did he.

His balls tightened and they came at the same time.They started dressing up and eyeing each other.

"Nice job Spider.A"-Said Yuri

"Thanks chief."-He said proudly

"Didn't get your name."-She said

"Peter Parker."-He replied

"Well Peter,I will be in touch.You might get to take me again.Upfront next time."-She said

Peter got red as his suit.He put his charred mask back on and swung Yuri down to the street.

He went back to Fiorito and changed in the alley.He waited for his bulge to back down before he went inside.MJ was still there waiting for him.

"Finally.What took ya so long?"-MJ asked

"Guys called reinforcements and I got hurt.Had to get checked out by medics and stuff."-Peter lied

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am good.Now let's eat."-He said

After dinner MJ asked something.

"Wanna go back to my place?"

"Whoa!It was a experimental date.Let's take it slow."-He replied

"Okay,see ya later Pete."-She said before leaving

 **What did you guys think about that?Leave me a 100% honest review.** **Peace mama!(I am joking with that).But seriously goodbye.**


	5. We Are Venom

**Hi guys.Sorry to be long gone.I got busy with some personal stuff and have more.So probably there will not be another episode in a while.If you're lucky it will be fast.** **Spawn Hades:Sorry about the Rio idea but It just doesn't get me to write it.I will however introduce a female that wasn't in the game but in a recent marvel movie.I will leave you to guess(Sony movie btw).There is a change at the end of the The Heist DLC and you will see now.**

Spiderman and Black Cat were breaking into Hammerhead's warehouse.They defeated the guards outside and headed together inside.They perched on a corner and heard to a conversation between Hammerhead and one of his goons.

"The Cat betrayed us.Place explosives in her apartment in case she goes back."-Hammerhead said to his goon.

"Yes Sir."-The goon said before leaving.

"Spider,I know you're out there."-Hammerhead revealed

"Okay you caught me.Wanna play bodies?We punch each other on the bodies,but not the face okay?-Spiderman joked

Hammerhead pulled his gun out and started shooting at Spidey and Felicia.Spiderman webbed it out of his hands and threw it at his face.

Hammerhead pulled out a button and pressed it.4 turrets came out and fired at Spidey and Cat.

Felicia used her claws and ripped out one of them.Spidey then webbed one up and threw it at Hammerhead.Felicia attacked Hammerhead while Spiderman takes care of the last two turrets.

Spiderman just webbed them and threw them at walls.When he turned around he saw Felicia knocked out Hammerhead.

"Nice job Felicia."-Peter complimented

"Thanks Spider.You did a good job too."-She complimented back

"Before we go I wanna say something.I was going to betray you and take the drive to run away but...I wanna stay and help you.And I also wanna help Peter Parker with his life.-She confessed before she lifted his mask halfway up and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss before breaking it.

"How about we go back to my place?"-Peter asked

"Sounds great."-She answered

Peter texted Yuri,webbed up Hammerhead and swung out of the warehouse.

He came in through the window and instantly kissed Felicia(is it me or does this dude "instantly" kiss all girls?).All the way to the bed it was their tongues on a battle for dominance.

Felicia broke the kiss and started to take her armor off revealing she wore nothing underneath."Fuck it" Peter said before taking off his suit and mask.

Felicia pushed Pete onto to the bed and started taking his length into her mouth.She bobbed to a rythm while Peter moaned loudly.He wanted to push her further onto his length but couldn't because it felt so good he didn't want to move at all.

It felt so good he reached his climax quickly.She then pumped his rod to get it hard again and instantly rose up.

She turned around and showed him her ass.It was bigger than both Silver's and Yuri's.He didn't say a word.He alligned himself with her back entrance and thrusted deep into her.

"Oh,yeah!It's so good!"-Felicia screamed

He plowed harder and harder into her back channel.She came once and he was just starting.He held on to her hips with one hand and fondled her round breasts with the other.

He then pushed himself back onto the bed so that Felicia was doing a reverse cowgirl on him.He finally let go of her hip and used both hands to play with her breasts.

She came again with the change of position and he was getting closer.She started jumping on his dick and after a few minutes they both came.

Peter slipped out of her and she collapsed on the bed.He kissed her and she broke the kiss.He looked down and saw her sucking him again.

He cheekily smiled and pushed her down.

 _Oscorp Lab_

 _Same time_

A room full of containers with gooey substances was in an Oscorp lab.One of them labeled "Venom" cracked open and the substance got out of the lab.

 _New York's Life Foundation_

 _1 hour later_

A slightly redsish haired woman was alone in her office working on her computer.

The gooey substance spied on her.

"I found the Perfect host."-Venom said

He sneaked up on her and started envolving her feet in him.He moved up into her thighs.He then moved to the chest and lastly to the neck.The woman looked in disgust and shock at him.

He then masked her face revealing big teeth,large tongue and wide white eyes.Her breasts were highlighted in the tight formation of the substance.

"What are you?"-The woman asked

"Anne, isn't it?You have been given me.We can do whatever we want.Good or bad.Your choice.Answer to your question?

WE ARE VENOM!"-He responded

 **Here is the end.Well yeah.I am adding She-Venom to this.Using Anne from the new movie.Venom gave her a choice to be good because although the movie makes Venom evil at the end he is good.Also a rule from yhe symbiote is that it is good or bad depending on it's host.** **Also I moved Life foundation from SF to NY because it's a bit convenient or it can be a sister facility.**


	6. Not polite

_1 year ago_

 _Ryker's_ Herman Schultz was being transferred to his cell in Ryker's.Yuri herself was overseeing the safe arrival of his.

"Enjoy spending the rest of your life here scumbag!"-Said one of the guards

Herman kept quiet and grinned devilishly as he walks into his cell.

 _Present_ _Peter's Apartment_ Peter woke up to see Felicia making some breakfast.

"Since when are you an early riser?"-Peter asked

"Ever since I tried going straight."-She answered

"Look,there's something I didn't tell you.I don't have a son.It was a ruse for when I was going to betray you."-Felicia confessed

"After last night,all is forgiven."-Peter replied

"What about the redhead girl?"-Felicia asked

"Didn't work out.I am over her anyway.She wants to get back and we went on a date but I'm reluctant."-He said

"Well,know that I am willing to share you."-Felicia said climbing on top of him.

He kissed her deeply and took off her shirt.He put his face in between her breasts as she played with his hair.

He switched positions and got on top of her.He was about to go in when the police scanner went off.

"Shocker has escaped Ryker's and is causing chaos in Times Square!We need backup!-Said Captain Wattanabe herself.

"Suit up."-Peter said to Felicia

They both suited up and Peter picked her up.

"Hang tight!"-He warned

She put her arms and legs around him as he swung out the window.

MJ was going to visit Peter to eat breakfast together.She looked to his window which was open and saw Spider-Man with Black Cat tight around him.

"Guess you did move on..."-MJ said feeling disappointed

 _Miles's Apartment_

 _1 minute earlier_

Miles heard his scanner go off with the same message that Peter got from Yuri.He went downstairs to talk to his mother.

"Mom, I'm meeting Peter for breakfast."-Miles lied

"Okay,be safe honey."-She replied before kissing him on the cheek

As soon as Miles left he put on his new suit(that Peter made for him.It's the same suit he uses in comics but Peter made it) and headed to Times Square.

 _Times Square_

Spiderman and Black Cat arrived to see a shootout between 40 Rykers inmates and 24 cops,16 Sable agents,Yuri and Silver herself.

Miles arrived around the same time as Peter.

"Use your smokes and get as close as you can.Wait for my signal."-Peter said to Black Cat

She nodded as she got close to the inmates.Peter walked up to Miles but before he said anything they felt the ground shaking.They looked up to see Shocker.

"Glad you could make it gentlemen!Let's get down to business."-He said

Shocker fired a blast that reached both spider-themed heroes but they dodged it with ease.Spiderman signaled Black Cat and she attacked the inmates.Silver decided to join and rushed the inmates.

"Fuck it.Might get in trouble,but fuck it."-Yuri thought as she rushed the inmates too.

The inmates got busy with the 3 females so the cops and agents could fire without risk.

"Herman,why so rushed?Let's talk.Look I brought a friend and he can talk with us!"-Spidey joked

"Like I said last time... I'm done talking!"-Shocker yelled as he dropped to the ground causing a mini quake.

His gauntlets powered down so Peter and Miles attacked him.They stunned him but he got back up and fired a burst of blasts that hit Peter,knocking him out.

"Hey!That's not polite!"-Miles said to Shocker as he webbed his arms together.

Miles threw punches and kicks enraged until Shocker broke free of the web and pushed him off.He punched Miles throwing him right next to Peter.

Black Cat saw what was going on and attacked Shocker.She pounded on him and started clawing his suit.She hit a weak spot that shut down his suit.

She turned around to see all inmates unconscious,dead or in cuffs.She went to Peter and Miles to check on em'.

"You boys ok?"-She asked

"Yeah,thanks Cat.What is she doing here?"-Miles asked Peter while standing up

"I'm here to help."-She answered

"My back.My back!"(Spiderman 2 reference)-Peter said in pain

Miles carried him to an ambulance and they took him to the hospital.Miles and Felicia stayed with him until nightime and then they left.

Silver and Yuri were on the hospital halls walking towards the hospital room.

"I feel uncomfortable talking this with you,but I have to get it out."-Silver said

"I have slept with Spiderman and I am really worried."-She confessed

"You too?"-Yuri asked

"What do you mean you too?"-Silver asked back

"I didn't exactly sleep with him but I did get fucked like a dog on a roof by him."-Yuri answered

"Guess he likes to party."-Silver said

They entered the room to find him watching tv(btw he hasn't been unmasked).

Silver walked up to him and kissed him deeply(and I mean instant tongue deep).Yuri on the other hand kissed him and rubbed his bulge through his tights.

"Girls calm down.Guess you talked about it."-He said

"You almost died,we can't calm down.And yes we talked."-Yuri said

"Quick q...Are you willing to share me?"-He asked

They looked at each other and simultaneously said:

"Yeah."

They all laughed and I think we know where this leads(Hospital sex!!!).

 _Somewhere in New York_

 _9:00 P.M._

3 cops walked into a fast food restaurant to see 2 cashiers and 10 customers with their heads ripped off and their bodies gutted open.

She-Venom watched a tv report of Spider-Man,Spider-Kid(temporary nickname),Silver Sable,Yuri and Black Cat fighting Shocker in Times Square.

"He's the next target"-She said before snacking on a head she was holding.

 **What do you think?Give me your full honest opinion.Also pls give me a nickname for Miles pls.Have a good night/day!**


	7. The New Girl

**Spawn Hades: Horizon Labs is a good idea but Peter said he wanted to be a chef.** **Now some off-story info... Peter got a job at Mick's but I haven't mentioned it,soooo, that's that.Enjoy!**

 _Mick's_

 _10:00 A.M._

"Man,Stan(yes,Stan Lee)is so great covering for me!"-Peter thought

Peter arrived at Mick's to start/continue his shift.When he walked in Stan greeted Peter.

"Hi Peter!"-Stan greeted

"Hi Stan!How are you doing?"-He asked

"Good,thanks for asking.Before you go to the kitchen there is a new girl, she's going to assist you."-Stan said

"Thanks Stan.I will see you later."-Said Peter

He walked into the kitchen to see a slightly reddishly haired girl.She was beautiful.

"Hi I'm Peter.Nice to meet you!"-He presented himself

"Hi I'm Anne!Nice to meet you too!"-She said

"Well if you need anything tell me!"-He offered

"Thanks!Well let's get to work!."-Ahe said

They got to working and everything went smoothly for a couple of minutes.

"That's Peter Parker.He used to take photos of Spiderman.You should get him close and then try to get him to tell you what he knows."-Said Venom

"Okay I'll try."-Anne said in a low voice

Peter couldn't stop thinking about Anne.Her face was beautiful and he wondered what it would be like to go up the skirt she was wearing.

They both turned around and crashed into each other.Peter got a damn visible boner.Anne looked down and saw it.She needed to get close to him so she just dived in.

She kisses him forcefully and it took him a second to kiss back.She slipped her tongue into his mouth and started dancing inside of it.

She pulled down his pants and got down.She saw his erection and started sucking on it.Peter moaned loudly.He grabbed a piece of her hair and deep throated her.

She sucked harder and played with his hanging balls.He inmediately shot a burst of cum down her throat.She kept on sucking though.After a while he shot a rope of cum into her mouth.

She kept on and he then shot it all out and into her throat.She got up and started kissing him again.She felt his head touch her pussy through her skirt and he pulled it down.

He put her up on a table,alligned himself with her entrance and thrusted in.He picked up the pace and went faster.He then kissed her again and didn't stop this time.

The kiss went on for a minute until they broke it to catch their breath although it was hard with the fucking of her pussy.She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and he hit her G-Spot a lot of times.

She came all over his dick and he put his seed in her.They were interrupted by Stan saying:

"Another order of fries!"

They dressed up and started making the fries.At the end of their shift they met in the back alley.

"That was awesome."-Peter said

"Yeah,we should do it again."-Anne said back

"Give me your phone number.I will call you later."

They shared numbers and left.

 _Later in the day_

 _Peter's apartment_

MJ knocked on Peter's door and he opened up.

"What's up MJ?"-He asked

"Not much.I came to talk.Now I understand why you didn't want me.I rejected you and you moved on.I saw you and your harem."-MJ said

His eyes widened and he stuttered.

"Well,I can explain...I...I mean...well..."-He couldn't talk

"Don't worry.It's okay if you don't want me.But I remembered something.We have made out,but,we never had sex."-She remembered

She leaned in and,Peter didn't know what happened,but,he leaned in too.Now they were crashing their lips together stripping each other's clothes.

Peter pulled MJ down to his penis and she started sucking on it.He actually enjoyed it.

"She might have a chance with me after all."-He thought


	8. Morning Sex

**Hot damn its been a while!Like I said couple chapters back,I have personal situations to attend to.I am honestly sorry.Now let's get back into the story!**

Peter woke up and saw MJ still deep asleep.He was confused and then the events of the night came back to him.

"Did that happen?"-He whispered to himself

"Yes it did Pete,yes it did."-MJ said just waking up

"Look Peter,I don't know if you'll still hate me after last night but,it was awesome.You filled me up so much and I had so much fun riding you.It turns me on to think about it-"She said before being cut off by Peter kissing her forcefully.

"Just remember that you have to share."-He said

"No problem spider."-She replied kissing back

Peter got on top of her and thrusted into her without breaking the kiss.She was so wet with his cum and her fluids that he slid in without any effort.

He kept thrusting faster and harder his penis poking her stomach and she enjoyed it more than he did.

"Treat me like a dirty slut Peter!Your dirty slut!"-MJ shouted

Downstairs the neighbors were having breakfast when MJ's scream reached their ears.

"Heh!Remember when we were younger hon?"-The man asked his wife

"All you ever did was sleep and look at my ass."-She shot back leaving her husband feeling guilty

Upstairs MJ was getting close to her climax and with one last thrust from Peter,she came all over him.

He pulled out but stayed on top of her.He started playing with her boobs.Pinching them and biting them.

She moaned softly and just like that she came again.

"Pete,how are you so good at this?"-MJ asked

"That is my little secret!"-He replied

He leaned in to kiss her but before he could his crime system went off.

"Tombstone has been seen in the Alchemax plant in Harlem.I repeat, Tombstone has been seen in the Alchemax plant in Harlem."-Said Captain Wattanabe through the radio.

Peter looked at MJ as if asking permission to go.

"Go get em' tiger."-She said softly

He smiled and suited up.He was feeling somewhat nostalgic,so he decided to put on the suit Mr. Stark made for him 7 years ago.

He jumped out the window and headed to Harlem.Almost inmediatly a voice talked to him.

"Hi Peter."-Said Karen,the AI in his suit.

"Hi Karen.Long time no see.Or hear."-He replied

"Where are you headed Peter?"-Karen asked

"Alchemax plant in Harlem."-Peter answered

"Do you want me to assist?"-She asked another question

"Yeah.When we get there I need you to scan the place."-He replied

"Ok,I will wait for your order."-She said

"Thanks Karen."

When Peter got there the place seemed empty.Karen scanned the building and detected two heat signatures in it.One was Tombstone and the other was Yuri.

She seemed to be tied up.He headed in to save her.He reached the room she was in to see her but no Tombstone.

"Yuri!"-Peter said as he ran to her

"Peter!It's a trap.He's hiding behind you!"-She said

Peter handed her a small knife from behind to cut herself free while he turned around to see Tombstone throwing his sledgehammer at him.

"Whoa Lonnie!Why so desperate?"-Spiderman asked

"Vengeance!"-He said attacking him

They exchanged punches and a few kicks but Tombstone grabbed Spiderman,destroyed his web shooters and threw him at the ground.

He picked up his sledgehammer and made his way towards a weak Spiderman.

Yuri broke free and picked up her gun.

"This is the last thing you will see,Spider-Cop."-Tombstone surprisingly joked

Before he could swing at Peter he was shot in the head by Yuri.

"Only I call him that."-She said

A few minutes later Spiderman was being checked by medics.

"Give us a minute."-Said Yuri to the medic tending Spiderman as she climbed on the ambulance

"Thanks for saving me back there."-He said

She got close to his ear and whispered:

"You can thank me by giving me your cock as soon as we get out of here."

He grinned under his mask.

 **The fact that I added the Stark Suit and Karen and mentioned Stark doesn't mean the Avengers will be in the story.Also I will try my best to upload another chapter as fast as I can.**


	9. He Had It Coming

**"Where the fuck u** **been?"** **"Uh,issues, family/work related"** **"Motherfucka"** **Yes,Im back,finally.It feels like it's been a year.Well technically yeah.Late Happy Holidays and new year!** **Btw I wanna thank you for the support.After you're done with the chapter pls read the message below it.**

Chinatown Precint

12:27 P.M

Peter Parker walked into the building and asked where Yuri was.They asked why,and he said he was a friend of hers.

They led him to a visiting area where Yuri was waiting.They hugged when they saw each other.

"Give us privacy please"-She asked the officer as he left

They sat down and the awkwardness kicked in.

"Why did you kill him?"-Peter asked

"He's scum.He ruined this city and ruined my father."-She reminded

"I know but,it's wrong.He should have had a fair trial."-Peter said

"Hammerhead should have thought about that when he hurt you."

1 week ago

Spiderman was happily swinging through the city when his crime alert sounded in his phone.

He pulled it out to see:

 _Breakout from Ryker's right now!_ _Reinforcements needed!_ "What?!Is it Shocker again?"-He asked himself

He swung towards Ryker's but didn't need to go further than the bridge near it.

A Sable Int. APC was ramming cars at full speed through the bridge.Spiderman decided to say hi and landed on top of the roof.He destroyed the turret and threw it in front of the APC to stop it.The Maggia thugs got out to fight Spiderman.

"Hey guys!Just swinging by!"

3 thugs opened fire on him while 4 more charged him.He threw a Suspension Matrix at the ones charging him,instantly lifting them in the air.He webbed up Thug's #1 weapon and threw it at Thug #2 knocking him out.While Thug #1 reached for his gun Thug #3 shot at Spiderman but he dodged with ease and shot an impact web at him.

At that moment the thugs lifted in the air fell down but spiderman shot an electric web at them that shocked them all while Spiderman knocked them all out.Thug #1 looked at Spiderman "shocked" as Spiderman jumped in the air,did a backflip,yanked him into the air,webbed him up and threw him to the ground leaving him stuck.

People recorded it and inmediatly posted it.

"Thank you for the support!"-He said as he mockingly bowed

Then the back doors of the APC opened again,this time revealing:

"Hammerhead."-Spiderman said surprised

"Hey bug!Ya missed me?"-Hammerhead asked

"Actually not."-Spiderman replied

Hammerhead ran at Spiderman but he easily dodged.He decided to get up close.They exchanged a few punches and the fight seemed to be pretty even so far.But that one slip-up.

Hammerhead punched Spiderman in the ribs feeling a pain that told him he had broken ones.He then twisted his arm until he broke it.Spiderman screamed in pain and agony as he tried to web Hammerhead.Bad try though.Hammerhead catched his arm and punched him in his face with it.

He decided to finish it.He smashed his head against Spiderman's and left him to die.Police arrived to the scene to see Spiderman lying in a mini crater in the bridge with the APC on fire.When Yuri saw him,she got a look in her eye that only described the need for vengeance.

Present

"He had it coming."-She said

"I know what it feels like.To want vengeance.But you have to control the demon.Like I do.If you don't you'll be the next Martin Li.I don't want that."-He said

"I won't be.You keep me sane Pete."-She kissed him

The guard walked back in the room.

"Time's up."-He said

"They're only giving you administrative leave.So I'll be here to pick you up tommorow at 7:00 A.M."-Peter said

She only smiled and went back to her temporary cell.

New York

1:00 A.M

Miles called Peter and he answered.

"What's up?"-Peter asked

"The press has a new name for me!"-Miles replied

"Really?What is it?"-Peter asked(again?)

"Kid Arachnid."-Miles said sounding really excited

"Hmm.It says kid.Has a spider reference.I like it!"-Peter answered

"Yes!I'll see you later on patrol"-Miles hung up

"Man,I'm proud of that kid."-Peter told himself

1 year ago

Peter's apartment

"How do I save all these people by myself?"-Miles asked

"You don't."-Peter said and Miles was confused

"You think of saving one person,and you go from there."

 **Well, here is chapter 9.**

 **Thank you so much for the support that I've been getting.All the favs and followers.I legit thought that it would all be hate and that nobody would like it.But you do,and I thank you for reading my stupid little fantasy.**


	10. Well FuckThe end on a Cliffhanger

Well fuck

I know that some people wanted this to go on but...

I have to admit I like "lemons" but I cant write them.I suck at them even though I thank you for your support at them.I just don't think them for me.

I will write a new Spider story and maybe even an Arrow one,with some kissing maybe but definitely not as extreme as to go all out on a harem story.

I thank you for your support and I will see you in the next one.

P.S:If you want to see the other stories that I will soon upload follow me to get the notification through e-mail every time I post.Signing off now.


End file.
